Happily Ever After
by QueenTyZula
Summary: Oneshot; Asami meets some interesting people who have this idea that she is a...comic book character? Worse...her embarrassing one-night stand Korra is too?


Asami held her breath, hiding behind the school library's copy of _Great Expectations._ The last place she had thought to see a rambunctious team of jocks was in the library. Yet, there they were, loud and obnoxiously discussing a recent victory against the university's rival. Despite being interrupted from studying for her English 1102 coursework, the young woman felt her breath catch as a velvety voice filled the air amongst the many male voices surrounding her.

"I still don't get why I can't just join the guy's team". The voice was saying, making Asami's pulse quicken with each word. "I mean you guys could surely benefit from my skills on the field".

Asami wanted to run and hide as the voices drew closer. She had hoped that with 40,000 students, her chances of ever hearing that voice again were slim to none.

"Really!" Another male voice asked. "We just won a national championship. Obviously, we don't need any extras on the team".

"Though," Someone else added. "We could use some more cheerleaders".

With that, they chuckled and exchanged loud high-fives. Asami tightened her grip on the novel, wrinkling the yellowing pages with her grasp. As the group neared her corner, Asami felt her cheeks flush a deep red. _She_ was with them. She would know the instant they locked eyes and Asami would be reminded of her mistake.

"So…what are we here for again?"

Asami recognized the voice that belonged to the muscular earthbender.

"Bolin, how are you expecting to keep playing Pro-bending Collegiate if you never study?"

Asami swallowed a chuckle at the firebender's comment.

 _Mako?_ She wondered _. I think that's his name._

"Well, Korra never studies and she always gets a pass!" Objected Bolin.

Asami's heart fluttered as the sound of Korra's laugh filled the space. She was instantly reminded of the girl's handsome, pearly white smile and deep blue eyes.

"Well, Duh! I am the avatar. The school nearly shits themselves to keep me here".

At the sound of chairs scraping the floor, Asami decided to take her chance at escape before any of the athletes spotted. Using one hand to shield her face with the giant book, and her other to rake her belongings in a bag, she carefully eased from her seat.

"Guys! Shh! Someone else was here. Now we're running her off," she heard the firebender hiss.

 _Crap, I'm caught._ Thought Asami.

Well, no use in shielding her face anymore. She closed the boring book and placed it in her backpack. With a graceful swing, she lifted it onto her shoulders.

"Oh! Sorry, Miss".

Instead of responding, Asami hurried towards the nearest exit.

"W-Wait!" Asami's feet froze at Korra's husky. "Do I know you?"

Her shoulders felt heavy. Of course the world's most famous human would not recognize a girl she had a one night's stand with after meeting for a few hours in a late night bar. Sighing, she turned towards the group and flashed her pearly whites.

"Probably not. We only met like once," she stammered, quickly before retreating towards the exit.

Behind her, she heard chuckles form Korra's friends.

"I guess that's short for you kinda hit it and quit it, huh?" The one named Mako teased.

Asami grit her teeth, hurrying out of a side door to avoid hearing the handsome athlete's response. She took breaths as she descended the staircase, hoping she would forget all about the incident rather quickly when—

"Oof!"

Asami faltered, grabbing the staircase railing before she collapsed to the floor.

"S-Sorry," she apologized to the blonde woman she nearly ran over in her getaway attempt.

"It's fine," the girl grumbled, slowly standing, dusting off her red leather coat.

"Mom! Are you ok?" Called a young boy, no older than 10 or so from behind her.

 _She must be a graduate._ Thought Asami hurrying past them.

"Yeah, so who are we looking for again?" Asked the blonde.

"The avatar," said the boy. "Hey, wait! Asami…Sato?"

Asami stopped in her tracks at the sound of her full name from a child she had never met before. Slowly turning back towards the pair, she answered with, "Do I know you?"

"Come on, Henry, we don't want to call too much attention to ourselves here," urged the blonde, taking the boy by the arm.

Yet, the boy called Henry pulled away. "No, Mom! She's the avatar's girlfriend," he insisted. "She can help us defeat the evil queen and the fire lord's daughter!"

Asami panicked. Did everyone know about her one night's stand with Korra? She felt embarrassed.

 _Maybe I should invent a self-preserving coffin to lock myself in forever._ She thought briefly.

"You're in the comic books!" The boy continued.

"Henry!" Hissed the child's mother.

Before Asami could respond, the college jocks burst through the door in their usual boisterous way.

"There she is, Mom! The avatar!" Yelled Henry.

Korra gave him a puzzled smile. "Hey, Kid".

"Oh look, Korra, a fan!" Gushed the bulky Bolin.

"Yeah," said Korra, hesitantly.

An awkward silence filled the room before the blonde graduate student took her son's hand to lead them away.

"Wait!" The boy suddenly piped, hurrying to the handsome athlete to give her a small comic book. "It's yours".

"Woah," gasped Bolin and Mako. " _The Legend of Korra_? I never read those before".

"She does kinda look like you, Korra," chuckled Mako at which the athlete shot him a look.

"Look, Kid, I'll sign it for you and all, but you're kinda creeping me out".

The blonde's grip on her son's hand tightened.

"Come on, Henry, let's find the others. We just got here".

"Ok, see you around, Avatar!" Said the boy with a bright smile.

When they hurried down the stairs, Asami turned on her heels to quickly follow them.

"Excuse me," Called _Avatar_ Korra. "I think I know you from-"

Asami stiffened. "NOPE! Not me! I just transferred here. Sorry". She answered quickly, turning on her heels to rush home.

The hike to her apartment just off campus was an all-out sprint. Asami did not stop until she was inside her shared apartment with her older sister, choking from the cigarette smoke that filled the living room.

"What's up, 'Sami!" Cooed Jet, blowing thick, gray smoke from his nostrils as he smirked at his best friend's younger sister.

Asami pursed her lips, dropping her bag in front of the door.

"Hey, 'Sami, you're twenty-one, right?" Asked Rion Jon, waving a beer in his hand from the other end of the beer pong table, awaiting Chan to take a shot at one of the red cups. "Do you think you could get us some more beers? Your sister won't let us use her Hummer unless we put gas in it".

"Where is she?" Groaned Asami, batting away the smoke.

"Upstairs with her girl. I wouldn't suggest going up there".

Rolling her eyes, the future engineer ascended the steps in haste, kicking off her black flats as she skipped up two steps at a time.

"Jun!" Called Asami, rasping on the door.

Gangster rap music blared from her sister's speakers, forcing the girl to bang the door harder. The music halted completely and she heard another voice from inside her sister's room.

"Jun! It's me, open the door!"

The door squeaked as Jun peeked out, obviously not dressed. "Hey, 'Sami, I'm busy. What's going on?"

Asami breathed, heavily bursting her way inside.

"Jun! What the fuck!" Squealed the president of the university's daughter, pulling Jun's linen sheets over her naked body.

"Hi, Azula," said Asami, casually, ignoring Azula's rage and her sister's nakedness as she sat on the bed. "I'm glad you're here. I ran into these…people today and they were going on and on about some avatar stuff and evil queens and fire lords. Is your father allowing nutcases nowadays?"

Azula's eyes glowered, suddenly and Jun scoffed. "Asami, this is not the time or place to-"

"Wait," said Azula, giving her girlfriend's little sister her full attention. "What was that about an evil queen?"

Asami chuckled, waving her hand. "Nothing really. It was dumb. I got so caught up when I ran into Korra-"

"Yeah, ok, but did these _people_ have names?"

Asami shrugged. "Um…well the kid was named Henry, I think".

Azula darted from the bed in haste, dressing in a flash to Jun's dismay. "Babe, wait!" She called after her.

"Not now!" Called Azula. "Promise I'll call you!" She yelled, half-way down the steps.

"You're lying!" Called Jun, but it was too late, Azula had vanished from the apartment and was speeding away in her custom, red Lamborghini.

Asami raised an eyebrow. "Did I say something wrong?"

#

Azula wheeled her car into her stepmother's yard, not bothering to park correctly before she darted into the house.

"Regina!" She yelled. "Regina!"

"Well, hello, Dear".

Azula twirled around to see a golden-skinned, terribly ugly man behind her. "Rumplestilskin," She growled, seizing the man's collar. "How the HELL did they get here!"

"No clue," said Rumplestilskin. "Is this anger I am seeing, Young Lady?"

Releasing him, Azula huffed. "It will be if you don't do something about this. I WILL NOT let anything happen to my happily ever after".

"Agreed". The two looked towards the top of the spiral staircase where Azula's stepmother, Regina Mills stood gracefully. "Don't worry, Dear. Allow me and Rumple to take care of everything. Shouldn't you be in class?"


End file.
